Percy Jackson: Una nueva familia
by iElectric
Summary: DISCONTINUED. (Leer nota de autor)
1. Practico mi salida heroica

Capitulo I: Practico mi salida heroica.

Yo no quería ser mestizo. Es peligroso y horrible. Y _ellos _te buscaran hasta el último aliento. ¿Crees que esto es ficción? Adelante, sigue, pensando que esto nunca pasó. Envidio tu vida completamente normal.

Casi olvido decirles, soy Percy Jackson.

Todos los años mi madre me manda a un nuevo internado, ya que me expulsan de todos ellos. Se podría decir que soy un chico con problemas. Sufro de Dislexia y THDA (Trastorno de hiperactividad de déficit de atención). Tengo 7 años y "escape" de mi casa.

Todo empezó, con lo más típico, pulvericé a mi maestra de matemática. Claro, típico si eres un mestizo.

El nuevo internado era de mal en peor, algo raro ocurría y como siempre me acusaba la Sra. Dodds. Ella me señalaba con su dedo torcido y flacucho y gesticulaba como si fuera a matarme "Ven aquí, cariño". ¿Y lo peor? Lo peor es que si quería matarme.

Aquel día termine mi examen, y repentinamente se escucho su voz enojada en toda la clase.

-Percy Jackson-me apunto-Ven cariño-sonrió torcidamente.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensé.

Ella me llevo a su oficina, y me hizo sentarme. Me dijo que quería hablar de algo importante, algo que marcaria mi vida y que necesitaba un severo castigo de parte del dios de los muertos. La miré raro. Allí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. La Sra. Dodds empezaba a deformarse, no, a transformarse. Su piel se volvía violeta/gris y su nariz se volvía como la de una serpiente aplastada, tenía filosas garras y alas de murciélago. Rugió. Entonces mi cabeza hizo _click_, era la misma descripción que _Las Furias_, mi madre me contaba mitos griegos antes de dormir.

Pero era imposible. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? ¿Ya me morí?

Mi aterradora maestra de matemáticas se abalanzó sobre mí y me lancé de la silla. Era muy joven para morir ¿Qué hago? Pues una situación así no es buena para un chico que sufre de THDA.

Y salté por la ventana, literalmente.

Mi horrible maestra (y eso que pensaba que antes lo era) me siguió por la calle. Pedí ayuda, pero nadie notaba nada, como si estar completamente arañado y cubierto de vidrios mientras eres perseguido por tu monstruosa maestra fuera de todos los días. ¿Acaso no me veían? Corrí, corrí y corrí. Y llego un momento en el que escuche un gemido y mi ex-profesora de matemática fue remplazada por una nube de polvo.

Corrí tan rápido para mi casa que me sorprende que no haya ganado el maratón del año pasado. Toqué la puerta y la abrió Gabe el apestoso.

Gabe es el novio de mi mamá. Mi madre siempre dijo que mi padre se perdió en el mar, nunca lo conocí, ella dijo que él era apuesto y encantador. Nada que ver con Gabe. Gordo, sin un pelo en su redonda cabeza y por algo _El Apestoso_. Nunca entendí como mi madre estaba con alguien así, ni siquiera mostraba afecto, la tenía como sirvienta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, tampoco noto las numerosas heridas en mi cuerpo y me recibió con un gran y caluroso:

-¿Tienes dinero?-

Gracias a dios, mi mamá apareció detrás con una bebida azul y le cerró la boca. Me pareció verle una mirada horrorizada, y luego sonrió.

-¡Cariño! Llegaste, ven, vamos a tu habitación y toma tu bebida azul-dijo haciéndome entrar.

Subimos las escaleras, mientras tomaba la bebida azul. ¿Por qué azul? Un día Gabe el apestoso dijo que no había tal cosa como la comida azul, y desde ese momento mi madre preparaba toda la comida azul. Desde entonces es mi color preferido, esa mecha rebelde, como yo teniendo su apellido y ella conservándolo.

Cuando subimos ella me dijo que entrase primero y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella.

-¿Qué te paso?-su voz se quebró.

Le conté lo que me sucedió. Pensaría que estoy loco, y hasta yo lo pienso. Pero no, si no que empezó a hablar de cosas que no entendía.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Por amor a los dioses! ¿Pero como desapareció la furia?- se preguntaba a ella misma.

-Mamá…no te entiendo-le dije arqueando una ceja. Ella suspiro y se sentó en la cama conmigo.

-Percy, tu padre no murió-iba a decir "¿Qué?"-El es un dios-

Ok. Tal vez heredé la locura de mi madre.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Dices de…los cuentos…?-

-No son cuentos hijo, son reales. Y tú eres un semidiós- me dijo.

-¿…Como Hércules…?-no podía creerlo.

-Los monstruos persiguen a los semidioses…y la única manera de matarlos es con armas especiales… ¿Cómo es que desapareció?-pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-No estaba pero caía polvo-contesté.

-¿…Quien pudo…?-se pregunto otra vez a sí misma. Parecía menos joven –Tendré que llevarte al campamento que quería llevarte tu padre.

-¿Un campamento de verano?-cada vez entendía menos.

-No cualquiera, es el único lugar en el que un mestizo puede estar a salvo-ya empezó a abrir mi armario y me pidió que juntase mis cosas. Ropa, comida, bebida y todas esas cosas necesarias, y cuando le dije que termine me entrego una bolígrafo. La mire como si hubiese caído del cielo.

-¿Por qué me das…?-destape el boli y aumento de tamaño a una espada de color dorada, con algo grabado pero no tuve tiempo para leerlo, me asuste y la deje caer al suelo.

Mi madre la recogió y me explico "Es una arma de bronce celestial, esta mata a los monstruos." Asentí. "No te preocupes, re-aparece en tu bolsillo en forma de boli, es imposible que la pierdas." Suspire.

Me hubiese gustado cambiarme y ducharme pero Gabe grito "¡Me voy a jugar!" y cerro de un portazo. Mi mamá parecía descolocada.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vámonos!- dije tomando la maleta y empujándome. Mientras salíamos me dijo que en el campamento me curarían, pero que ahora no habría tiempo alguno. Tenía razón. Empezó a llover y subimos al auto, cuando me pareció que una persona enorme que parecía un jugados de hockey salió de detrás de la casa, mamá piso a fondo.

Esa persona parecía tener…cuernos. Nos siguió con el auto, era muy rápido.

-Percy-dijo mi madre muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-trate de parecer tranquilo.

-El campamento…no llegaremos, es en Long Islan…-entonces aquella cosa envistió hacia el auto, el cual derrapo hasta un chocar con un árbol. Abrí los ojos, ella parecía algo confusa. Mire hacia atrás y me di cuenta que solo tenía un cuerno. El otro estaba clavado en el auto.

Abrí la puerta a patadas y saque a mamá rápidamente mientras que eso golpeaba contra el auto convirtiéndolo en una chapa aplastada. Pude verle más de cerca.

Era un Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro. Estaba cubierto de pelo, olía a carne podrida y ahora le faltaba un cuerno. Antes de que pueda decir algo mi madre grito.

-¡La espada!-

El monstruo envistió hacia ella, pero se hecho de constado al último momento. Pero la atrapo con sus manos y la apretó. Mi madre desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado.

-¡Hey, carne de vaca!-le espeté mientras destapaba mi bolígrafo.

Se volvió hacia mí, al parecer me entendía perfectamente. Envistió y corrí hacia él con la espada en alto, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca salte sobre su gran cabezota y clave la espada en ella. El monstruo se disolvió en el mismo polvo que cuando desapareció la .

Tome el cuerno. Estaba perdido. ¿Dónde estaba el campamento? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Con Gabe el apestoso? Preferiría vivir en la calle. Y peor aún, en la calle, perseguido de monstruos, no viviría ni un día más. Trato de sacar la valija que había preparado y guardo el cuerno en ella. Y su poderosa espada en su bolsillo. Antes, la destapo nuevamente y miro el grabado _Anaklumos_, _contracorriente_. No me pregunten como lo sé, solo lo sé, es griego antiguo. Pero ya nada me sorprendía.

Camine y camine, volviendo sobre mis pasos. Y me adentre en un callejón. Y me senté al lado de los cubos de basura. De repente oí gritos. Podía distinguir las voces de dos chicas y un chico…y un gruñido. Salí corriendo del callejón mientras destapaba mi boli letal y pude ver, del otro lado de la calle, un par de chicos peleando con lo que parecía un león, pero no solo eso, en vez de cola tenía una serpiente, y una cabeza de más (también) de serpiente y uno que otro cuerno y garras súper letales del tipo te-voy-a-degollar-con-solo-tocarte. Ah y unas horribles alas de murciélago.

El chico, que parecía mayor, tenía un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, llevaba un palo de golf…La chica que estaba a su lado, unos años más chica de cabello negro rebelde, ropa punk y unos ojos azules eléctricos que te daban miedo, llevaba un escudo horrible con lo que parecía, la cara de medusa. Y detrás de ellos una chica de rizos rubios, piel levente bronceada y ojos grises tormenta, más o menos de mi edad que llevaba un pijama y una daga parecida a mi espada.

No dude un minuto en ir a ayudar. Aparecí de la nada, saliendo del callejón corriendo hacia la Quimera. Los tres chicos parecieron perplejos y confundidos hasta que vieron que estaba de su lado, hasta el león-serpiente pareció sorprendido.

En ese momento, la chica de rizos rubios, mientras el monstruo seguía perplejo, le corto la cola de serpiente. Uf, por un centímetro no la mordió. La bestia rugió enfadada y la chica punk acompañada del muchacho lo golpearon y dejaron aturdido lo suficiente como para que pueda llegar y clavarle a _Anaklusmos_ en su pecho. La bestia rugió nuevamente y desapareció en un polvo negro.

Luego de un par de respiros agitados, el muchacho de pelo rubio se acerco y extendió su mano.

-Soy Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes-dijo.


	2. Pienso seriamente en cortarme un brazo

**Capitulo II: Pienso seriamente en cortarme un brazo.**

Por un momento dudé. "Que tonto eres, Jackson" me reprendí a mí mismo "acabas de saltar a su ayuda, para el caso, ellos desconfiarían de ti." Extendí mi mano y las estreche.

El rubio, Luke, tenía la sombra de una sonrisa. Mientras que la chica de cabellos oscuros me miraba frunciendo el ceño con sus ojos azules. Y la chica rubia me miraba como examinándome, desconfiando. Por un momento me pensé si tendría visión rayos-X.

-Y ellas son-señalo a la chica de cabellos negros alocados y estilo punk que me miraba levemente enojada, tal vez- es Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus…-

-¿Hija de Zeus? ¿El dios de los dioses?- pregunte a la pelinegra.

-El mismo-mascullo con algo de orgullo.

-…y ella es Annabeth, hija de Atenea-dijo señalando a la chica visión-X mientras seguía mirándome raro- ¿Y tú?

-Eh…yo…-me toqué el pelo- soy Percy Jackson…hijo de alguien-suspiré tristemente.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Tranquilo, suele pasar-dijo Luke- ¿y qué haces aquí?

Trague saliva.

-Mi madre dijo que –toci ocultando el nudo en mi garganta- era un mestizo y…ella murió cuando estábamos yendo a…-pensó en decirles sobre el campamento, pero no sabía nada, seria en vano decirles- algún lugar seguro…había un minotauro.

-No hay lugar seguro para los mestizos-dijo Luke- Y ¿lo venciste?

Asentí.

-Pero no salve a mi madre-me quejé por lo bajo- tengo algo de comida, agua y …-mire a la chica de rizos rubios, llevaba un pijama- ropa.

-¡Gracias a los dioses!-dijo Thalia pero no muy contenta.

Volví al callejón seguido de mis nuevos compañeros y les di las valijas. Las revisaron y Annabeth encontró el cuerno de minotauro.

-Pensé que mentías-dijo arqueando las cejas.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-rezongué.

-Ey…pueden discutir en otros momentos ¿vale?-dijo Thalia, y nos dio a cada uno uno pequeña descarga eléctrica- Y Annabeth, ¿porqué no te cambias?

Ella cogió algo de ropa y se fue a cambiar detrás de un gran contenedor de basura. Volvió con unos jeans que le quedaban algo ancho y una remera gris con una chamarra simple color verde musgo.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, comiendo los sándwiches que traía. Y si, eran azules. Todos me miraron raro y les dije que era un tipo de tradición (Lo sé, no quería decir la verdad) y asintieron como si nada.

-¿Y esas heridas te las hiciste con el minotauro?-pregunto Annabeth.

Me acorde recién que tenía varios cortes en mis brazos, cara y piernas.

-No, salte por la ventana-trate de no sonar estúpido, lo que lo empeoro.

-ah, claro, por el THDA –dijo Luke.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo sabían que tenía THDA?

-Casi todos los mestizos sufren de THDA y/o dislexia –dijo Thalia al ver mi cara.

-¿Entonces ustedes…?-

Todos asintieron. No sé porque, pero me sentía en casa. Comimos en silencio. Thalia debía tener unos 12 años, Luke aparentaba 14 y Annabeth parecía tener mi edad.

Intente iniciar una conversación.

-¿Y, que cuentan…?-dije terminando mi sándwich.

Nadie respondió, solo fruncieron el ceño, no para mi si no como si recordaran algo horrible. Y bueno…yo tampoco estaba mejor, acababa de perder a mi madre. Se ve que nosotros los mestizos no tenemos mucha suerte, o tal vez, ninguna.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Luke dio la idea de intentar ir nuevamente a mi casa y sacar más provisiones y algún botiquín. No tenía ganas de volver, pero esas heridas no se curarían solas. Mientras caminábamos por las calles, empecé a hablarle a Annabeth.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas con ellos?-pregunte, cuando ya me molestaba que me observara tanto, como si pensara en que en cualquier momento me transformaría en un monstruo horrible.

-Desde ayer-dijo, pero seguía mirándome.

-¿Desde ayer?-arqueé las cejas.

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Por eso el pijama?-

Me miro muy feo. Se miro la ropa con desagrado, como si quisiera devolvérmela a patadas.

-¡Ahg!-se quejo Thalia- ¡Huele feo!-Luke se tapo la nariz.

-Mi padrastro…-masculle-nunca ha sido muy limpio.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Annabeth.

-Gabe el Apestoso…digo, Gabriel Ugliano -dije el nombre hasta con asco.

-Buen apodo-dijo Luke- Le queda.

Sonreí y me acerque a la puerta. Estaba cerrada, Luke me dijo que no habría problema, por ello acepte. Me pregunte cual era el secreto. Pues me pidió que me corriera y con un alambre, haciendo un par de giros, logro abrir la puerta.

-Eso es asombroso- dije y fue cuando recordé que Hermes era también el dios de los ladrones.

Podía escuchar los ronquidos de Gabe el Apestoso desde la puerta. Y el olor. Dioses, qué asco. Todos se subieron la remera hasta la nariz. A Annabeth ya no le parecía tan desagradable mi ropa.

Entre rápidamente al baño y saque todo lo que pude, un botiquín con todo lo necesario. Termine optando por agarrar más ropa y comida. Luke, Thalia y Annabeth se encargaron de eso mientras yo buscaba dinero. Encontré dinero, pero creí que necesitaríamos mucho más. Y recordé todos los ahorros que Gabe me quitó.

Podría ser la persona más estúpida del universo, pero si no gastaba mi dinero lo guardaba, donde nadie nunca se fijaría sin luego cortarse un brazo. En el bolsillo de su pantalón. Prefería no cortarme un brazo. Pero igualmente lo hice.

Entre lentamente a la habitación de donde provenían los estruendosos ronquidos y el desagradable olor. La habitación estaba llena de comida y botellas vacías. Gabe el Apestoso sostenía una botella como si fuera un peluchito, casi me muero de la risa si no fuera porque casi me contamino los pulmones. Sin respirar, caminé lentamente hacia la cama, y como siempre hago, tire una lámpara al pasar, pero apenas hizo que se moviera un poco. Y me acerque más, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca y cuidadosamente metí la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por un momento pensé que vomitaría.

Logre sacar dinero, pero también un chocolate derretido (sin envoltorio). Lo tire y corrí hacia el baño donde me lavaría las manos hasta que sangraran o cambiara de piel.

Realmente no fue buena idea fijarme si el aroma se había ido.

Volví a la cocina donde tenían todo listo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-gruño Annabeth.

-Si supieras…-dije con asco.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Thalia.

-Creo que debería cortarme el brazo-dije entornando los ojos.

-¿eh?-Dijo Luke que parecía darse cuenta que había llegado, ya que estaba comiendo.

-Era la única manera de conseguir dinero-dije algo resentido y les mostré el dinero.

Me di cuenta de que era de noche.

-No podemos salir-dijo Luke.

-¿Por?-pregunte

-En la noche hay mas monstruos, nadie está en calle-contestó.

-Podríamos quedarnos en mi habitación hasta que amanezca, pero, ¿No pueden entrar monstruos?-dije.

-El olor que hay es como una barrera para los monstruos-dijo Thalia.

Asentí y los guie hacia mi habitación que parecía intacta. Suspiré.

-Pueden tomar más dinero o alguna cosa que sirva-dije algo lejano mientras miraba la fotografía de cuando tenía cuatro, al lado estaba mi madre.

Annabeth se dio cuenta y miro hacia lo foto e hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

-Podemos usar sacos de dormir-dije sacando unas cuantas de mi armario- y las podemos llevar luego.

-Perfecto-dijo Luke y extendió una en el piso.

Las tenía ya que a veces con mi madre, íbamos a acampar. Me quite esos pensamientos, no iba a ponerme a llorar, menos en frente de los otros.

Me acosté en el saco de dormir. Y Annabeth empezó a revisar los nuevos suministros. Miro la comida azul frunciendo el ceño y la guardo. Si le seguía pareciendo raro o incluso loco, no lo dijo, pero comió una galletita de chocolate azul con chispitas azules.

Luke se durmió al tomar el saco de dormir. Thalia se quedo dormida luego de juguetear un largo rato con su pulsera. Estaba esperando que Annabeth se durmiera mientras fingía estarlo.

-No soy tonta-dijo tan de repente que di un respingo.

-No parece…-masculle.

-Te escuche-dijo girándose hacia mí- ¿Por qué no te duermes y dejas de mirarme?

Ojala no estuviera tan sonrojado como me sentía.

-No puedo pensar sabiendo que estas despierta-le dije.

Ella frunció el ceño entornando los ojos y se apoyo la cabeza para dormir, dándome la espalda.

Suspire por lo bajo y me pase la mano por la cara.

Mala idea.

-¡Agg! ¡Qué asco! –dije al sentir el olor a chocolate echado a perder en mi mano.

-Claro, no podría dormirme ni en mil años con ese olor-dijo Annabeth a mi derecha, parecía decirlo con una sonrisita.

* * *

**Es un poco cortito pero los próximos serán más largos y con más interacción entre los personajes. Dejen sus comentarios :)!**


	3. Soy un atrapamoscas

**_Capitulo II:_****_ Soy un atrapamoscas._**

Desde que me junté con los otros semidioses hay más monstruos con los que lidiar.

O al menos eso dijo Luke. Al parecer, el y Thalia se habían levantado algo temprano y estaban hablando en susurros mientras comían sándwiches. Ya habíamos salido de anterior casa y ahora estábamos vagabundeando de aquí para allá en las calles de Manhattan.

Cuando los oí iba a abrir los ojos completamente e intente despertarme, hasta que logre descifrar una palabra Percy. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y me pareció que me quede como tabla, escuchando a los dos adolescentes hablar.

- Desde que se unió a nosotros, hay más monstruos con los que lidiar-y creo que era cierto, desde que me uní a ellos aparecen monstruos por doquier.

- Y claro, Luke, somos más semidioses…-contestó ella dudosa, pero él la interrumpió.

- Thal, no se te ocurrió que tal vez el puede ser…

- No. Imposible. Ellos debían mantener el pacto.

- Alguien ya lo rompió.

Se callaron. Annabeth se había despertado a mi lado en el saco de dormir, sus rizos rubios estaban despeinados y apuntaban a todas direcciones. Así, dijo.

- Huele horrible este callejón.

- Es lo que hay-murmuró Thalia y sentí su mano sobre mi hombro- Despierta…Percy.

Fingí despertar poniendo cara de ¿Eh? y parecer que no podía lograr abrir mis ojos por completo. Pero en realidad me sentía muy despierto. La pronunciación de mi nombre fue como una granada llamándome…o algo así.

Thalia sacó un sándwich para Annabeth y uno para mí.

- Coman, ya debemos movernos-anunció.

- Odio esto-declaró Annabeth.

- No eres la única-suspiró la hija de Zeus mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Reinó un silencio casi incomodo. Annabeth y yo comíamos nuestro desayuno mientras que la chica miraba perdidamente los rizos rubios de la otra.

- ¿Thalia?-preguntó Luke.

- Eh…-volvió en sí- Oh...si.

¿Estaría pensando en lo que hablaron con Luke? Seguramente ya habían pasado muchísimo más tiempo hablando antes de que despertara y los oyera. No logré entender absolutamente nada de lo que decían. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

- Coman rápido- anunció Luke- debemos movernos, no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo en un solo lugar.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y cuando ingerí el último bocado, Luke se paró.

- Tenemos que hacer un refugio en algún lugar, es nuestra única opción. No podemos vivir así para siempre.

- Necesitamos dinero, Luke-informó Annabeth que hablaba como adulto- ¿Estás diciendo que robemos?

- Es nuestra única opción. Además que soy un experto en eso-fingió hinchar el pecho orgulloso.

Sonreí ya que Hermes era el dios de los ladrones y tal vez, nos ayudara con su hijo a nuestro lado. Y como Annabeth, hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Con Thalia, hija de Zeus "dios de los dioses". Lo lograríamos. Y yo, como carga.

Entonces salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un grito agudo. Annabeth.

Thalia estaba que lanzaba chispas (literal) y tenía su escudo. Luke, llevaba su no muy práctico palo de golf alzado de forma amenazante. Y a Annabeth, ella gritaba mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con una maleta que había sacado de mi ex_casa. Tenía una herida horrible desde el codo hasta su mano. Casi vomito.

Sobre ella yacía una mujer. Pero no cualquiera, su piel estaba cubierta de escamas y en vez de piernas tenía dos colas de serpiente que golpeaban desesperadamente la maleta que cubría a Annabeth mientras siseaba.

Saque mi espada.

Thalia la aplastó hasta la pared del callejón con su escudo. Pero no por mucho, ya que con una de sus colas le pego en su pierna, Thalia grito y cayó al suelo mientras que su escudo se volvió una pulsera de plata.

Luke, que parecía muy pero muy enojado, envistió hacia el monstruo pero un palo de golf no la detendría y cuando el intentó golpearla ella tomo el palo de golf y lo doblo como si fuera de goma y con la misma táctica golpeó a Luke con sus piernas de serpiente y lo dejo en el piso quejándose.

Estaba en shock, no hice nada de nada. Miré a Thalia, ella lloraba pero no por alguna herida. Annabeth gritaba, Luke parecía inconsciente.

Fue como un subidón de adrenalina.

No tenía ganas de luchar, ni de hacer ningún plan, solo envestí hacia la criatura como Luke, y antes de que pudiera darme un latigazo con su cola, salté.

Ella se sorprendió pero no por mucho, porque clave mi espada en su estomago y exploto en una nube de polvo.

Thalia tenía su pie en un ángulo extraño. Annabeth todavía lloraba en shock. Y Luke no se movía.

Me acerqué primero a la pelinegra.

- ¿Te quebraste?

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Bueno…espérame, ¿vale?

- Vale –no abrió sus ojos, los tenia cerrados muy fuertemente. Casi la abrazó pero pensé que me mataría sin pie quebrado o con él.

Me arrastré hacia Annabeth que todavía tenía la maleta, toda destruida al igual que lo que llevaba adentro, sobre su cuerpo. Le toqué el hombro llamándola. Lo hice con los ojos cerrados. Su herida me daba nauseas.

- Annabeth…

- ¡Déjame! –gritó.

- Necesitamos despertar a Luke…Thalia tiene el pie fracturado…

Ella gimió y se sentó.

- Vale…

Nos arrodillamos enfrente de Luke e intentamos despertarlo, por un momento pensé que tal vez estaría muerto y me horroricé. Pero Annabeth apoyó su oreja en su pecho y dijo:

- Pum,pum…Pum,pum…

Su ritmo cardiaco iba algo lento. Deseé tener agua para tirarle encima. Pero no teníamos y no pensaba tirarle agua sucia.

- Necesitamos agua…

Entonces sentí un tirón familiar en el estomago y un desagüe para tejados que estaba arriba de nosotros en una de las paredes del callejón se rompió y el agua callo directo en la cara de Luke. Que dio un respingo y abrió los ojos.

- La …la…

- Percy se encargó de ella-contesto rápidamente Annabeth.

- Luke, Thalia se torció el pie, literalmente.

El se levanto algo aturdido y se acerco a Thalia gateando, que forzó una sonrisa.

- Por fin.

Luke sonrió y le dijo que debían arreglarle el pie a la antigua. Thalia empalideció.

Él le ofreció una camisa del maletín que había quedado destruida y ella la mordió.

Oh no.

Lo había visto en películas. Luke nos pidió que cada uno le tomara la mano.

- ¿Lista?-dijo y tomo su pie con ambas manos. Cerré los ojos- Uno…dos…¡Tres!

Escuché el gritó de Thalia ahogado por la camiseta y el dolor que me produjo al apretara tanto la mano.

- Listo- pareció decir Luke con una sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos. El pie de Thalia estaba como nuevo. Ella estaba algo pálida. Miré a Annabeth con una sonrisa triunfante. Pero ella estaba muy pálida, más que Thalia y perlada de sudor. Su herida.

- ¡Luke! ¡El brazo de Annabeth!- grité, la miró y su sonrisa se congeló.

A los cinco segundos estábamos corriendo por la calle y Luke con Annabeth en brazos. Hasta Thalia corría y eso que acababan de acomodarle el pié.

- Debemos robar algo de alguna enfermería-gritó mientras corríamos por la calle- ¡rápido!

Luego de correr tres cuadras encontramos una. Paramos en la entrada de la enfermería. Estaba cerrada por algún inconveniente. Luke dejó cuidadosamente a Annabeth en el suelo y yo acomode su cabeza en mi regazo. Thalia se sentó a su lado mientras enredaba sus dedos en los rizos de esta.

Ella abrió los ojos levemente, me miro y dijo:

- Cuando duermes babeas-y se desmayo otra vez.

No sabía si sonreír u horrorizarme.

No me había dado cuenta. Pero ellos eran mi nueva familia.

Luke se acerco a la hija de Zeus y le quito una de las hebillas invisibles y empezó a jugar con ella dentro del candado que aseguraba la puerta.

Miré su herida, era horrible. Y salía sangre. En ese momento me di cuenta y agarré me quite una de mis sudaderas. Saqué el cuchillo de Annabeth. Corte la sudadera y se la puse en el brazo tratando de detener la pérdida de sangre.

- Luke,-dijo Thalia- cálmate, si lo haces así nunca lograras entrar.

El respiró hondo y siguió con tranquilidad. Pude ver como respiraba rápidamente.

Abrió el candado. Solo faltaba la puerta.

- ¿Y que tomaremos?

- Un teléfono-contesto Luke.

- ¿Qué?

- Si no le damos el remedio adecuado tal vez solo empeore. Tomaremos agua y algunos medicamentos básicos.

- ¿Entonces llamaremos una ambulancia?

- Es la única manera.

- Pero…podríamos pedir a alguien que nos prestara su celular…Y allí le darán los medicamentos.

- Esta no será la única vez que salgamos heridos. Además, cuando vean que estamos solos querrán llevarnos a un orfanato. Y tendríamos que huir.

Asentí.

- No te preocupes, diremos que encontramos el lugar abierto y que cuando llegamos ya se habían robado las cosas. Tendremos que ocultar el maletín con las cosas que tomemos en alguna parte de por aquí. Así cuando volvamos los encontraremos.

Nunca tuve hermanos. Pero sentí como si él fuera el hermano mayor. Y me pregunte si Thalia o Annabeth sentirían lo mismo.

Entonces se escuchó un click y la puerta se abrió. Luke entró a la farmacia, Thalia tomo a Annabeth y entró conmigo.

Luke tomo dinero de la caja registradora. Thalia se sentó en una de las sillas junto con Annabeth acostada en dos de ellas. Y yo empecé a buscar el jarabe que me daba mi madre. Cuando Luke termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo se acercó y me ayudo a buscar.

Cuando teníamos todo listo, lo metimos en la maleta, la cual estaba despedazada, y la escondimos detrás de uno de los contenedores de basura del callejón en el que nos habían atacado.

- ¿Todo listo?-preguntó Thalia.

- Si. Voy a llamar.

Luke utilizo el teléfono que se encontraba allí en el mostrador y llamó una ambulancia con la historia de cuatro pobres niños que escaparon hace pocos segundos de su terrible padre que hirió a su hija letalmente.

- Ya vienen-avisé.

Luego de unos 30 minutos de pura agonía, llegó y nos llevaron a todos al hospital.

Llamaron a Luke, el más grande, para que contara su historia más detalladamente. Mientras nosotros esperamos en las sillas y más tarde Luke se unió a nosotros. Luego, nos llamó una enfermera y dijo que podíamos entrar a ver a Annabeth.

Ella estaba en la cama. Tenía un poco más de color. Se venía muy tranquila durmiedo, o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Pero la verdad, me hacia sentía bien que ella estuviera a salvo.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de la habitación junto a Annabeth.

Nuevamente me pregunté de qué estaban hablando antes de que despertara. ¿Tendría que ver con esto? Quería saberlo, si era mi culpa…tal vez podría evitarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando?-pregunté al fin.

Luke arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Antes de que despertara…hablaban de mí.

Thalia frunció el ceño.

- Mira…-empezó algo enojada, pero Luke la paro.

- No. Está bien. Si, hablábamos de ti.

- ¿Pero que hablaban?

El apretó los labios y siguió:

- Lo que pasa, es que como ya sabes, los semidioses traemos monstruos. Pero contigo ahora, hay muchísimos más monstruos. Entonces estábamos pensando que tal vez podrías ser…

- No. Es imposible. El juramento-le interrumpió Thalia.

- Alguien ya lo rompió. Si no, no estarías aquí-Thalia se ruborizó.

- ¿Juramento?-pregunté.

- Los tres grandes (Hades, Poseidón y Zeus) decidieron no tener más hijos, e hicieron un juramento para ello. Pero como vez, aquí esta Thalia.

- Zeus rompió el juramento-dije.

- Lo que pensábamos era que tal vez eres un hijo de los tres grandes.

- Poseidón-se escucho de una voz carrasposa.

- ¡Annabeth!-gritó Thalia sorprendida.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y le preguntó como estaba. Pero ella le hico caso omiso a su pregunta y dijo:

- El es hijo de Poseidón. Estoy segura.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunté.

- La cañería…-pero se quedó sin voz.

- ¿Eh?-dijo Thalia volteando hacia mí.

- Ehmm…cuando te torciste el pie, Annabeth y yo intentamos despertar a Luke. Y no podíamos, en ese momento deseé tener agua…y un segundo después un desagüe para tejados se rompió y el agua cayó directo en la cara de Luke.

- Puede ser una simple coincidencia…-dijo Thalia no muy convencida.

- No-dijo Annabeth- es hijo de Poseidón.

- Si es así, Poseidón también rompió el trato.

- ¡Pues con razón nos seguían los monstruos!-gritó Thalia, más divertida que enojada- ¡Eres un maldito atrapa moscas!

- ¿Y que eres tú?-le dije en el mismo tono.

Nos pusimos a reír. Hasta Annabeth tenía una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Quieren algo de nosotros

_**Capitulo IV: Quieren algo de nosotros.**_

No fue nada feliz.

Luego de investigar y buscar a nuestro supuesto padre, la policía nos metió en un orfanato. No era nada divertido, ese lugar parecía una casa coleccionadora de niños deprimidos.

Odiaba el lugar, porque en parte me recordaba que yo era un huérfano. Mi madre murió y mi padre era un dios. Mi única familia eran Thalia, Annabeth y Luke.

Era de noche otra vez y yo intentaba dormir en mi litera, pero me resultaba imposible. Las pesadillas de la Sra. Dodds, el Minotauro y mi madre siendo remplazada por un resplandor dorado me hacían sudar frío. Y di un respingo cuando escuché la voz de Luke debajo de mí.

- Debemos escapar-susurró- Los monstruos no tardaran mucho en venir.

- Tienes razón-dijo Annabeth, que por ahora solo tenía una venda en su brazo- Deberíamos huir de noche, mientras todos duermen.

- ¿Algún plan, listilla?-le dije y aunque estaba muy oscuro, creí verla sonrojarse.

- Callarte, sesos de alga-masculló.

- ¡Bien, bien, ustedes dos!-dijo Thalia- ¿Pero ahora, Luke?

- Supongo. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

- Entonces vamos-dije.

Preparamos las pocas cosas que teníamos en una mochila negra que decía AC/DC que era de Thalia. Doblamos una remera de Luke para que se utilizara como una bolsa y allí poner más cosas.

Salimos sigilosamente de la habitación. Pero Thalia no parecía de acuerdo.

- ¡Chist!-nos dijo a mí y a Luke-¡Hacen más ruido que un minotauro enamorado!

Yo y Luke tratábamos de no hacer tanto ruido, fue un completo fracaso. Annabeth tiraba risitas

Llegamos a la cafetería que se encontraba cerrada. Pero Luke, hijo del dios de los ladrones, logró abrirla y entramos, recolectando toda la cantidad de cosas que podíamos.

Luego fuimos a la enfermería y nuevamente pedimos prestadas un par de cosas.

Luego de eso, nos topamos con la salida. Luke utilizó sus poderes de ladrón (No le gusta mucho ese nombre) y la abrió. Éramos libres.

Corrimos. El cielo estaba estrellado, no como en el campo, pero había más estrellas de lo habitual.

Cuando estábamos corriendo por la calle, algo cayó del cielo directo frente a nosotros. Al principio no entendí de qué se trataba, hasta que la criatura se acercó y rebeló una cabeza de águila y un cuerpo de león.

- ¡Grifo!-anunció Thalia y toco su pulsera que se expandió hasta convertirse en Égida.

Ella se colocó enfrente del monstruo que hizo un gruñido y se abalanzó sobre ella. Luke le tiro unas piedras. Funcionó, el dejo a Thalia, pero Luke estaba completamente indefenso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Annabeth se interpuso entre la criatura y él. El cuchillo de Annabeth voló por los aires y el pico del Grifo rozó su oreja.

Destapé mi bolígrafo y corrí hacia la criatura, pero esta me dio un picotazo en la mano y luego de chillar solté la espada y caí al suelo. Thalia me arrojó su escudo para que me protegiera mientras que ella tomaba su lanza. Luke se subió detrás de la bestia mientras estaba distraída y derrepente empezó a chillar y volar.

Desesperadamente, Thalia le lanzó su lanza, pero no le dio. Annabeth intentó tirar le su chuchillo a Luke pero eso solo hizo que el resbalara y quedara colgado de la pata del animal que empezó a chillar. No podíamos hacer nada…si Luke caía…

Entonces una flecha plateada le dio al monstruo en su ojo, este chilló enfurecido y se dirigió a toda carga a quien fuese que le había dañado. Volteé y vi un montón de chicas con botas de cazador y ropa plateada-blanca armadas con arco.

Cuando la bestia se abalanzó sobre la chica, la de atrás le tiró con precisión una daga de plata en su pecho y la criatura exploto en un polvo negro.

Luke solo se había caído un metro lejos del suelo. Y las chicas guardaron sus arcos…bueno, ya no tenían arcos ni carcaj.

- ¿Quién demonios…?-dijó Thalia en voz baja mientras ayudaba a Luke.

Una chica joven se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola, mestizos. Soy Artemisa, la diosa de la caza.

Annabeth se arrodillo y supuse que nosotros debíamos hacer lo mismo.

- Señora Artemisa-dijo Annabeth-¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Estábamos buscando a ese grifo con mis cazadoras. Pero se ve que se toparon con él.

- Muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo Annabeth. Como hija de Atenea sabía exactamente qué decir.

- Podrías haber matado a Luke-le espetó Thalia a la chica que había tirado una flecha al monstruo.

Esta frunció el ceño indignada y le dirigió una fea mirada.

- Si no fuera por nuestra señora Artemisa y nosotras…-empezó.

- No importa, Zoe.

La chica tenía una tez oscura y pelo negro azabache. Parecía indignada aún pero no dijo nada más.

Artemisa tenía un aspecto muy joven, como el de una chica de unos doce años. Tenía el pelo marrón rojizo sujeto en una coleta, pero a diferencia de las cazadoras llevaba un vestido plateado.

- Bueno, héroes. Los invitaré a mi campamento.

Aparecieron unos lobos blancos brillantes que empezaron a merodear alrededor, como perros guardianes. Artmisa chasqueó los dedos y apareció un camping entero; una fogata y varias carpas color plata.

Me di cuenta que todos allí eran mujeres. Los miré confundido cuando me mandaron miradas vacías.

- Son cazadoras.

Volteé, Annabeth estaba a mi lado pero unos centímetros detrás de mí.

- ¿Eh?

- Son cazadoras, las cazadoras de Artemisa. Ella es una diosa virgen, por lo cual sus acompañantes también. Ella detesta a los hombres.

Tenía un brillo extraño es sus ojos pero parecía querer retenerlo. Hizo una mueca y se fue hacia Luke. La seguí.

Thalia se encontraba a su lado sentada en un tronco en frente a la fogata, Luke estaba a su lado. Annabeth se sentó junto a Luke y yo a su lado.

- No me caen bien…-masculló Thalia más para sí.

- A mí tampoco-dijo Annabeth, aun con una mueca- pero debemos mostrarnos agradecidos, ella nunca ayuda a los hombres.

- Si…-dijo Luke y se paso la mano por el tobillo que le dolía.

- Un dios no te ayuda por nada-dijo Annabeth suspicaz- La diosa de la caza quiere algo de nosotros.

* * *

**Se que son cortos, pero tal vez de esta manera pueda hacer uno cada día, saludos!**


	5. Una profecía nos revela una muerte

_**Capítulo V: Una profecía nos revela una muerte.**_

La verdad, el campamento que levantó Artemisa era bastante encantador.

A la mañana, Artemisa se presentó en nuestra carpa, que estaba alejada de las demás, y dijo que quería hablar con nosotros sobre algo muy importante.

Nosotros intercambiamos miradas.

-Claro-contestó Luke.

-Bueno, cámbiense. Los espero en la fogata.

Una vez que la diosa de la caza se había ido, yo miré a Annabeth.

-Creo que tenías razón.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, sesos de alga.

Luego de cambiarnos con ropa de invierno que se encontraba dentro de la carpa, salimos para hablar con la diosa. Ella se hallaba sentada en el mismo tronco en el que habíamos estado anteriormente, y tenía una mirada perdida en el fuego de la hoguera. Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, levantó la vista.

-Siéntense, semidioses.

Nos colocamos a su alrededor y esperamos a que hablará. Ella suspiró.

-Como sabrán, mi mellizo Apolo-no parecía decirlo con mucha felicidad- es también el dios de las profecías-asentimos, entonces prosiguió-…el me reveló una profecía sobre ustedes, que tenía algo que ver conmigo y mis cazadoras.

-Odio las profecías-masculló Luke más para sí, pero yo que estaba a su lado logre oírlo.

-Y debido a eso he decidido encontrarme con vosotros antes. Le había echado un ojo a cada uno, para que no les ocurriese nada y no tuviéramos ningún inconveniente.

-Espere-dije-¿usted fue la que mató la Furia que iba detrás de mí?-recordé fugazmente como la Furia me perseguía y desapareció misteriosamente en un chillido y una nube de polvo.

Ella apretó los labios.

-Los nombres tienen poder-susurró- Y sí, yo maté a la Furia. Un pequeño favor-se hizo silencio.

-¿Y qué decía la profecía?-Thalia vaciló.

La diosa suspiró y cerró los ojos, recitando la profecía;

_"Los mestizos que son aliados a la diosa se encontrarán._

_Montones de peligros a de domar._

_Para el arco de luna reencontrar._

_Una aliada de la Luna perecerá._

_Y solo tres mestizos prevalecerán."_

Cuando ella termino de relatar la profecía, todo era silencio. Solo se escuchaba el chisporroteo de la fogata y los pájaros que cantaban lejanamente. Sentía mis pies congelados y como si tuviera hormigas en la espalda que subían hasta mi nuca.

Solo tres mestizos prevalecerán.

Era como si mis manos fueran de plomo. Miré a Annabeth, parecía una muñequitas antiguas, pálida. Luke tenía las uñas clavadas en sus vaqueros y Thalia apretaba su muñeca, donde se encontraba su escudo, Egida.

-¿El arco de luna?-preguntó Luke.

-Mi arco-contestó Artemisa- lo han robado, la misma persona que mando a ese grifo.

-¿Quién?-pregunté.

-Hades.

-¿Hades?

-El dios del inframundo, está muy enojado porqué Zeus y Poseidón rompieron el juramento. Aun que solo sabe de Zeus…si se enterará que Poseidón también…-se estremeció- Y como supo que yo los estaba ayudando, mando a robar mi arco. Ahora quiero que ustedes me ayuden y yo los ayudaré.

-Emprenderemos un viaje en busca de mí arco-esperó que alguien la interrumpiera- Si, ustedes, ya que son los causantes de esto y algunas de mis cazadoras más fuertes. Si me ayudan, les daré una bendición…pero, una fallará, al parecer.-me pregunté si se refería a la última oración, pero ella se levanto y se dirigió al grupo de chicas que estaba al otro lado del camping.

-¿Qué hacemos?-murmurón Thalia.

-Solo tenemos una opción. La que acaba de decir.-dijo Luke.

-¿Cuándo emprenderemos el viaje?-preguntó Annabeth.

-No lo sabemos.-dije.

Todos mirábamos hacía donde estaba la diosa, que parecía estar contando el plan a sus cazadoras. Ellas no parecían muy contentas por la noticia. Artemisa llamó a tres jóvenes y las guió hasta la fogata, donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-Semidioses, recuerden que a mis cazadoras no les gusta la compañía masculina-nos miró severamente a mí y a Luke- así que tengan cuidado.

Recé deseando que no fuera una la de las cazadoras que mate a uno de nosotros.

-Ella es Kiavee, mi lugarteniente-dijo Artemisa presentando a una chica.

Debo admitir que era realmente bonita y a la vez extraña. Debía tener la edad de Thalia, su cabello era ondulado y del color de las zanahorias, tenía unos fuertes ojos café y la piel levemente morena. Arriba de su cabellera brillante y anaranjada había una diadema griega color plata.

-Esta es Zoë-presentó a la chica de tez olivácea y cabello oscuro que había disparado hacia el grifo, a la que Thalia le había hablado no muy sutilmente.

-Y ella es Lara-presentó a una chica de pelo rubio como el sol trenzado a un costado, ella tenía ojos verdes que nos miraban con desconfianza- Les dejare todo lo que necesitan en su carpa.

-Señora Artemisa-dijo Annabeth.

-¿Si?-dijo esta suavemente.

-Nosotros habíamos dejado una maleta no muy lejos de aquí…¿Antes de emprender podríamos ir a buscarla?

-Claro que sí. Vayan a prepararse.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra carpa que brillaba con sus colores plateados y entramos. Dentro de esta, había un paquete tan grande como mi brazo del mismo color en medio de nuestras camas. Lo abrí.

Contenía varios cuchillos, un arco y una espada, aparte de otras cosas que no pude identificar.

-Vaya-silbó Thalia-debo admitir que tienen estilo.

Al lado del paquete, se hallaban ropas; camperas abrigadas, vaqueros, botas de caza, entre otros.

Tomamos diferente ropa y nos cambiamos nuevamente.

Cuando termine, tenía una campera de esquí plateada, unos vaqueros azules intenso, unas botas de caza negras y en un cinturón gris, colgando, un que otro cuchillo y mi espada que ahora era un bolígrafo.

Los demás estaban exactamente igual, solo que tenían diferentes armas; Luke llevaba algunos cuchillos y la espada nueva. Annabeth ahora tenía su chuchillo de bronce y la lanza de Thalia, mientras que esta tenía varios cuchillos y el arco.

-¿Todos listos?-dijo Luke. Asentimos- Empecemos entonces.


	6. NOTA DE AUTOR (MUY IMPORTANTE)

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE DE AUTOR (PANDA)_**

Como ya sabrán, esta cuenta esta administrada por mí, Panda y por Eléctrica. No seguiré esta historia porque **dejaré de escribir** y** dejaré la cuenta a Eléctrica**. Lo siento mucho. Bye.

_**-Panda**_


End file.
